Finding Out
by RainbowsEndInGold
Summary: "What's wrong Molly? I mean if I saw you kissing Lorcan I wouldn't be all grossed out." Lysander smirked. Molly was about to answer until Lorcan decided to for her."We'll see about that." Then Lorcan kissed her.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

Molly Weasley was in the library. The place that was more home to her than her own dormitory. This was her domain, the place that no matter what would always have what she needed, she used to come alone, until her cousin Rose had come to Hogwarts also and seemed to have the same desire to spend her spare time in a place stacked with books, but today she was sitting by herself. She was writing an essay for potions that Rose, of course did not have because she was only a fifth year. Molly pushed her blue rimmed glasses farther up her nose while her quill flew across the paper.

"Molly!" A voice rang out in the silence of the library, the owner of the voice was quickly hushed by the ancient Madam Pince. Molly looked up to see Lysander Scamander walk or as he called it 'swagger' (Molly called it his amputated leg walk) over to her. She sighed as she pushed a corkscrew curl behind her ear.

"I was wondering where you got off to." He grinned at her as he sat down.

"Really?" She was confused, Lysander should have known she was here, she was always here. Then she noticed his appearance, his blond hair was sticking up in random positions, he had a little bit of lipgloss on his collar, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so that was it, off in a broom closet with another girl, poor thing, he probably told this one he loved her too, and Lysander had a voice that you couldn't help but trust.

"Well you see I was just-" Molly silenced him with a wave of her hand. She went back to writing.

"So who is the poor girl you have been of with this time?" She asked not really interested.

"She's not just a girl Mol I really love her!" He sounded angry and Molly might have felt bad if it wasn't for the fact that she had heard this at least a hundred times.

"Of course how could I have doubted you." Molly's tone dripped sarcasm as she turned the page of one of the books that was helping construct her essay.

"Fine then if you don't beleive me then it's the silent treatment for you" Molly smiled she knew this would last about 30 seconds. "Okay I forgive you." Lysander said as he pulled her essay out from under her quill.

"Hey give that back!" Molly jumped up as Lysander held the paper over her head and laughed."Lyyy" She whined. This simply made him laugh all the harder. That's when Madam Pince swooped in and ushered them out of the library muttering something about 'annoying little rats'. When Madam Pince finally managed to close the door on there backs they were almost in tears from laughing so hard. James Potter and Fred Weasley happened to witness the two who were slowly regaining there breath.

"So what's got these two lovely Ravenclaws in hysterics may I ask?" James smirked as he walked up to them. At thirteen James had decided that he was going to be the king of Gryffindor and he accomplished it quickly. This in turn gave him the biggest ego the school has ever seen and now sixteen he and Fred thought they ruled the school(In all fairness they kind of did).

"Whoa, Molly Weasley, laughing? This is impossible ladies and gentlemen it's a miracle!" Fred announced to the empty corridor. At this Lysander was on the ground while the statement had the oppoiste effect on Molly.

"Oh ha ha," she glared "very funny." Molly picked up the essay that had fallen without anyone noticing and walked away hoping to find a more secluded place to finish the stupid thing.

"Oh come on Molly I was just kidding!" Fred called at her retreating figure. Then he glanced down at Lysander who was lying on his back trying to catch his breath. "Well well looks like Lysander was taking the full advantage of the school's broom closets." He said as he noticed what state his shirt was in.

"Hmm I think your right Freddy. So Scamander who was the lucky lady?" James nudged him in the ribs with his shoe. This it seems was not smething he was too keen to share with these two.

"Oh well you know," He said as he stood up "just some girl no one important." And with that statement he left the boys as they gave each other confused looks.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Rose was not in a good mood. She blindly stormed down a hallway, no real destination in mind. She was about to turn a corner when she heard the voices, she peered around and saw people laughing. She turned quickly and went in the opposite direction, there were two things Rose wanted to avoid, happy people and her family, and that group happened to consist of both. She didn't know why Molly and Lysander were laughing so hard and truthfully she didn't care, which wasn't like her.

"Rosie? What's wrong?" An innocent voice called out to her. Sadly a voice she recognized. She sighed it wasn't Lily's fault that Logan Flint had decided to act like a total jerk to her but still she wasn't in the mood to explain it to little third year Lily. She turned around to face Lily forcing a smile on her face, usually it wasn't hard to smile at Lily, her smooth red hair and big green eyes made her adorable now and promised, that in a year or two she would be much more beautiful than Rose could ever hope to be.

"Nothing Lily why would anyhting be wrong?" Rose tried to sound convincing.

"Well your face is all red and you were talking to yourself so I just figured..." Lily trailed off wondering if it was a good idea to have stopped her older cousin.

Meanwhile Rose cursed her Weasley genes that caused her face to turn beat red with even the slightest bit of anger. "Oh it's just the OWL's I just know I'm going to fail my transfiguration test." Rose lied thinking it was beleivable.

"Oh Rose you'll be just fine." Lily smiled, but Rose could tell Lily knew she was lying. Lily's strange like that, she knew there was something wrong with Rose and that Rose didn't want to talk about it so she accepted the lie. For a third year she sure was perceptive."Well I ought to be going, see you around Rosie." Lily called over her shoulder leaving Rose alone again. Rose sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. It was stupid really, but what people said tended to have an effect on her, and when Flint had told her it looked like a large bird could take refuge in her hair, well it seemed logical to punch him in the nose, which of course brought on a detention from Professor Patil.

Rose heard people coming around the corner and stood quickly wiping the tears out of her eyes. There was a familiar laugh before the group rounded the corner, _great more people I don't want to see'_ Rose thought taking in the sight before her. There was her cousin Al, along with his friends Rich Zambini, and Scorpius Malfoy. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Al but Malfoy... well he wasn't the person she wanted to run into after crying in a corridor.

"Hey Rosie!" Al's smile always made her feel better but she was already concentrating on the smirk Malfoy was sending her way as if he knew just how upset she was. "Whatchya doing?" Al said after a pause in which Rose glared at Scorpius.

"Nothing really" She answered with a bit of truth.

"OWL's finally getting to you?" Zambini asked with a slight smirk, though it seemed nicer than Malfoy's.

Rose shrugged "I guess." Using the same lie she had with Lily.

"Can it be? The great Rose Weasley cracking under pressure? I always knew this day would come, though I admit I pictured a more dramatic scene with large men carting you off to the loony's bin in the end." Malfoy's patronizing tone was unmistakable.

"Scor, how many times have I told you-" Albus began until Scorpius cut him off,

"Too many." He answered. Rose raised her eyebrows at this so they talk about her do they?

"Well I better be going before Malfoy's ego rubs off on me, seriously Al I don't know how you managed to avoid it all these years."Rose smiled at the furious expression that appeared on his face then waltzed away feeling considerably better. As she walked away she heard Zambini say in wonder "You have one remarkable cousin Al."


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Lily Potter was sitting alone, a rare occurrence. The great hall was filled with people but today she would rather watch then interact, something weird was going on, not just with Rose but with Lucy too and Fred was looking really guilty, well more guilty than usual. James of course had no conscience but she was sure that whatever made Fred look so suspicious had something to do with him.

Lily glanced across the hall to the Slytherin table. There was her brother Albus sitting with his scowling Slytherin friends laughing, and looking out of place, and there was Roxanne with her dark hair and blue eyes smirking at one the Hufflepuffs who had just fallen, well even if Albus was wrongly placed Roxanne sure wasn't. Lily's eyes drifted over to the Hufflepuff table, Hugo was obviously trying to finish some homework while simultaneously eating and the ending result was not pretty. Lily's attention is finally drawn towards the Ravenclaw table where a very red Molly Weasley happened to catch her attention by yelling.

"What!" The whole hall went silent as her voice echoed throughout it. When Molly noticed everyone staring she turned a shade darker and hid her face behind her hands. That was about the time that James' and Fred's plan went into action.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

When Molly walked into the Great Hall that morning, some toast and jam was about the only thing she expected. She quickly located Lysander and Lorcan sitting at the Ravenclaw table and made her way over to them. She sat next to Lorcan and grabbed some toast.

"Hey guys." Molly said noticing that Lysander was off in his own little world.

"Hey Molly." Lorcan smiled at her. Molly had always been closer to Lysander, but whenever he happened to be off with his latest girlfriend she and Lorcan had made it a habit to play wizard's chess and she had learned that though Lorcan was the qiueter of the two he was also sweeter.

"So what's wrong with your brother?" Molly asks gesturing towards the daydreaming Lysander.

"Don't know, he's been like that all morning." Lorcan mummbled. Suddenly Lysander spoke up.

"What do you guys think of Lucy?" In response Lorcan blushed and looked at the ceiling not making eye contact with anyone, but Molly was much more vocal than him.

"Lucy? As in my sister Lucy?" She asked in a disbelieved voice. Lysander just nods. "Why are you asking exactly?"

"Oh, just you know wondering." He shrugs. This answer obviously doesn't satisfy her.

"Wondering how I feel about my own little sister who I've grown up with, and who you've known since we were four?" Molly glances at Lorcan thinking that he, at least, would see the insanity in this question, but Lorcan was still not looking at her and the blush was just beginning to fade from his cheeks.

Lysander abruptly changed the subject. "So Molly you know how I was telling you about that girl yesterday?"

"The one you were desperately in love with?" Molly let the weird question about Lucy slide for now. Suddenly Lorcan gasped and Molly looked over at him, his eyes were wide and he was staring at Lysander in shock, he seemed to have put something together before Molly, that didn't happen often.

"Well I'm dating her." Lysander stated, ignoring his brother's stare.

"Really who is she?" Molly asked, paying more attention to the gaping Lorcan, until that is she heard Lysander's answer.

"Lucy."

"What!" He didn't just say Lucy, little fifth year Lucy. Why would he even be interested in her? What was wrong with the world? Why did her stomach twist in knots when she heard that answer? It was about then that she noticed everyone staring at her, well that was embarrassing, but before she could dwell on it every piece of food in the Great Hall blew up.

It was like a giant food fight had broken out except, instead of it being between kids it was between the food and the kids. Not a single person was spared, not even Fred and James, whose laughs were currently echoing throughout the silent great hall. Everyone was in shock but then Scorpius Malfoy started laughing at Rose, who had a ridiculous amount of eggs stuck in her bushy hair, so she threw a half eaten banana at his head, that was when all heck broke lose.

It was the perfect timing for Molly to take her shock, anger, and frustration out on Lysander. There is nothing more satisfying than hitting your best friend, who is dating your little sister, without you knowing, with a gigantic bowl of oatmeal.


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"If we ever get out of here alive, remind me to never listen to you again" Fred whispered to James as he looked worriedly back at the door. Both boys were sitting in the headmaster's office, and so far unsure of there fate.

"Well I'm still amazed they left us in here alone mate, I haven't really considered the fact that we would be leaving anytime soon." James leaned back in his chair stretching and seeming completely at ease.

"How can you be so calm? My mum's gonna kill me and yours is even scarier!" Fred started biting his nails.

"Again something I'm trying not to think about." He ran his hand through his already messy raven hair.

Suddenly the door opened behind them and they both turned. Professor Flitwick walked passed them and went behind the desk. He had become headmaster a few years before James came to the school, and this was far from their first meeting.

"So boys," he began "what exactly made you blow up all the food?" He gave them a harsh glare.

"It was bloody hilarious!" James laughed while Fred groaned, "I don't think I've ever seen Professor Hagrid with so much food in that gray beard of his, and that's saying something."

The headmaster seemed to be fighting a smile. "A month's detention , and you'll no longer be allowed to eat in the Great Hall, at least not until your done with your punishment."

"Will you be telling our parents?" Fred burst out then added a hasty "sir."

"Uh, no I will leave that up to the rest of your family members, I doubt you will be able to keep it from them long." James smiled then started for the door. When it closed behind them he said.

"Well that could have gone worse." He stated brightly.

"Worse? We can't eat in the Great Hall!" Fred nearly shouted.

"So? I'm just excited to see where they're going to make us eat, maybe Professor Fenlers office, I always did want to get a permanent sticking charm on that chair." James laughed as Fred again groaned.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%

"I just don't get it Lorcan!" Molly made her move on the chess board while talking. It was one of those nights again, Lysander was off with a girl, but this time Molly knew it was her sister.

"What I don't get is why were playing muggle chess." Lorcan's voice was quiet while he studied the board.

"Because I wanted to talk to you and it's impossibly hard to do while you have to talk to the pieces too!" She said exasperated.

"Oh, right" He gave her a small smile then moved his piece.

"But did he ever mention anything to you?" Molly pleaded.

"Honestly, no," Lorcan blushed before the next sentence. "It was actually the other way around."

That stopped Molly. "Wait, what? Since when did everyone develop a crush on my sister?"

"I didn't just start having a crush on her," Lorcan sounded genuinely hurt, "I always have." Their chess game was forgotten now.

"So, even though Lysander knew you liked her he still went for her?" Molly was trying to make sense of everything, and even she could hear the judgment in her voice.

"I don't think it was like that Molly," Lorcan's voice had gotten so quiet Molly had to lean in to hear, "I'm pretty sure he didn't even remember that I liked her."

"Still it's not fair to you." She said. She watched him now, he was simply looked at his hands thinking, she felt bad for him. "We should do something."

"Like what? Ruin their happiness?" He shook his head.

"No, just make them see that they're wrong, besides I'm not exactly happy with it anyways, Lysander's always changing his mind and breaking hearts." Molly answered. "We just have to figure out how."

They sat in silence for awhile until Lorcan broke it. "We can distract the queen with the bishop and knight then check with the castle." He stared at the board while saying this.

"Um, excuse me?" Molly was really lost now.

"We do something that will distract them enough to indirectly make them realize that they don't want to be together." Lorcan explained.

"That just sounds like what I said just a lot more complicated." Molly sounded surprised.

"Yeah but I've actually thought of a distraction." Lorcan smiled at her.

"Okay, so what is it?" She said

"We date," he simply stated. "Well not really date, just, you know pretend date. That way Lucy and Lysander will realize what they really want."

"Which is?" She understood what Lucy might have wanted, but Lysander what could he possibly want?

"Don't worry you'll figure it out." He gave her a knowing a smile, then abruptly changed to a different subject. "So when do we brake the news to everyone?"

Molly decided that she would figure out what he was talking about later and concentrate on the newest question. "Hmm so quick to think I would agree to this plan of yours." She teased.

"Oh if you don't want to that's fine we can thin of someth-" He looked so worried she put him out of his misery.

"I'm just kidding! We'll tell them in the morning," She got up and kissed him on the cheek, "see you in the morning boyfriend." She walked up to her dorm rooms leaving a shocked Lorcan behind her.


	4. The Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_'Maybe this wasn't the best idea'_ was all Molly could think the next morning. She was standing next to Lorcan in the Entrance Hall. Lysander was already up, they had made sure of that.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Lorcan voiced her thoughts. She glanced over at him, his eyes were wide and worried, and Molly was struck by how different he was from his identical twin. Lorcan worried and thought things through; Lorcan was rational and slightly curious but not overly so. She realized she preferred Lysander because he was so different from her; she and Lorcan were a lot alike.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She was reassuring herself too. She looked over at him and smiled, "Let's do this." She grabbed his hand and put a big smile on her face.

When they made it to the Ravenclaw table Lorcan leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Everyone's staring." When she looked at him he looked nervous and embarrassed.

"That was kind of the point." She bumped him with her shoulder, teasing him, he didn't look any better. "Are you really that afraid of my cousins?" Again she took the teasing approach.

"No I'm afraid of his reaction." Lorcan nodded towards Lysander. Molly glanced over and saw him staring, he looked upset. She watched as he stood up and walked over to them

"Well, let's see just how convincing we are." She said to Lorcan just as Lysander sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whined and Molly smiled, looks like it worked.

"Tell you what?" Lorcan asked as he loaded a plate for himself.

"That you were together?" Lysander sounded outraged; they couldn't help laughing at the look on his face. "When did it happen?"

"Over the summer." Molly quickly replied, Lorcan looked surprised but nodded.

"What? You've been together for months and never told me?" Lysander's voice went up an octave.

"No, because we knew you would react like this." Lorcan frowned slightly at his brother. Lysander started muttering under his breath. That was when Lucy walked up. With her straight, light brown hair, and tall stature she didn't look anything like Molly

"Hey Luce." Lysander smiled at her as she sat down then promptly started making out with her. Molly sat in shock, this sight was something straight out of the twilight zone for her. When she looked over at Lorcan the words 'if looks could kill' ran through her head, his fists were clenched and his eyes were burning, she had to stop them before Lorcan ended up in Azkaban for murder.

"Eww, please not in front of me!" Molly said, as they broke apart.

"What's wrong Molly? I mean if I saw you kissing Lorcan I wouldn't be all grossed out." Lysander smirked. Molly was about to answer until Lorcan decided to for her.

"We'll see about that." Then Lorcan kissed her.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Rose stared in shock at the current Ravenclaw make-out session happening. First Lysander, and Lucy now Molly, and Lorcan. Then her view was blocked by the various Weasleys/Potters rushing to get all the details, or just to beat up the Scamander twins.

She made her way over to Albus, the only family member still sitting down.

"Hey, Al" Rose said her standard greeting.

"Hey, Rosie" Albus answered in return.

"So what do you thi-." Rose was efficiently cut off.

"Weasley this is the one place I can avoid seeing your face, please do not ruin it for me." Scorpius snarled.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, I was to busy picturing a banana smash into your face." Rose managed to snap back. Rich then ended the arguing by pointing something out.

"It looks light Professor Flitwick is debating whether or not to break up that family gathering." When Rose looked up at the teacher's table to find said Headmaster periodically rising and sitting back down. As Scorpius laughed harshly at him Rose asked Albus a question,

"Do you know what that's all about?" She gestured toward the group.

"Lysander and Lucy are dating, and Lorcan and Molly are pretend dating to make them jealous." Everyone around the table stared at him and he shrugged, "Lily told me."

"Right well I've got to get to transfiguration, see you losers later." Scorpius stood.

"Hey wait for me, I have that class too," Scorpius just stared at her.

"Did I hear you wrong, or did you just say you were walking me to class?" His voice was incredulous.

"You heard wrong, I did not say I would walk _you_ to class, I said I would walk_ with you_."

Rose stood up beside him.

"Uh, right," he seemed too mystified to make an argument. As the two walked away they heard Rich say to Al, "Told you she would make the first move, you owe me twenty bucks." For the first time in his life Scorpius blushed.


	5. The Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The common room was packed with people; it was perfect for making a plan. Most people thought it would be better to sit alone in a room or something, but James knew better. If he disappeared for two hours into the dorms people would wonder were he was and then they would suspect something. Instead James sat in the middle of the common room, surrounded by others.

James smirked at the paper he was currently writing on, it was really a great plan, he just had to find the right people to use it on.

"You know there was a time when that smirk you wear used to mean a good laugh, now all it means is a heap of trouble." Fred plopped down next to James pulling the paper over to him, only when he realized that it was covered in random doodles that only James could understand, did he hand it back.

"Perhaps you're right, but this next trick is a little more personal, less school wide, I was thinking a certain group of Slytherins might enjoy it." James grinned in a way that made all of the Gryffindor girls swoon.

"Does this group of Slytherins include a few relatives?" Fred slowly started to smile.

"One relative in particular, and mate, I'm not talking about your sister."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

It wasn't until the whole hall cleared out that Albus and Rich realized that they too had transfiguration. As a result they ran into the classroom breathing heavily and apologizing continually. They both made there way back to the two open seats next to Scorpius while Professor Rictor glared.

"Thanks for reminding us that we had this class Scorp." Albus whispered as he took his seat, then promptly hit the back of Scorpius's head.

"Hey give him a break Al, he had other things on his mind." Rich raised his eyebrows smiling in Scorpius's direction as the Professor told them to start reading.

"Hmm I guess your right, so tell us how did that walk with our dearest Rose go?" Albus gestured to Rose while simultaneously opening his book. Scorpius looked directly at Albus.

"Your cousin, is single handedly the most annoying person in the entire world." He said all of this quietly hoping to avoid the Professor's wrath.

"Something about that response makes me think that they didn't end up in a broom closet somewhere." Rich whispered over to Al.

"What? How could you even say that?" Scorpius struggled to stay quiet and seem outraged at the same time.

"Don't deny it Scorp we all know you're secretly in love with Rose Weasley." Rich smirked at him, while Albus watched in amusement.

"Are you kidding me?" This time Scorpius really did shout which caused Professor Rictor to promptly remove points from Slytherin. The conversation ended there.

"Oh come on Rose, be realistic. When have you ever walked with Scorpius Malfoy anywhere, unless, of course, you were going to the Head's office?" Melanie had kept the interrogation up the entire class, and Rose had started to regret sitting next to right around the time she began drawing their wedding scene.

"We happened to have the same class Mel, what was I supposed to do? Get up and follow him like some stalker?" Rose finished putting her books away and then hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "Jeez, when did this thing get so heavy?" She added as she struggled with it.

"I'm going to guess somewhere around the beginning of first year, right after you finished reading all of our books for the year." Melanie rolled her brown eyes.

Suddenly Rose ran into a solid wall of Slytherins. "Uh if you wouldn't mind Al, Move!" She practically growled out. He had in fact lengthened the amount of time she had to lug the dead weight that currently tearing at her shoulder.

"Hold your horses Rosie; I just wanted to talk to my favorite Gryffindor." Albus smiled down at her, reminding her, yet again of her 5'4 frame and the 6 inches he had on her.

"Oh Al, you're making me blush." Melanie playfully shoved his shoulder.

"In your dreams Fisher." Al gave her the classic Slytherin smirk.

"Rose have you been telling people what I say in my sleep?" Mel continued on jokingly.

Before she could respond someone ran into Zambini, causing a domino effect from there.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Are you ready?" James whispered to Fred, while they both hunched over in the cloak to hide their feet.

"I have to admit this is a pretty good prank, what made you think of it?" Fred said back not bothering to whisper.

"Some muggle thing my dad had been watching, only they didn't use a permanent sticking charm, they used honey." James answered quickly, busy looking around for his little brother.

"Right, there they are, ready?" James extinguished any chance of Fred answering by quickly adding, "One, two, THREE!"

Several things happened at once, Albus laughed, Rory Creevey came running down the corridor and ran into Rich Zambini, and James and Fred let their spells fly.

The hallway fell silent as everyone took in the pile of people on the ground completely covered in feathers.

"Oh, my head." Melanie's groan came from somewhere in the within the heap.

"Weasley get off!" Scorpius raged.

"What's with all of the feathers?" Rich questioned, speaking over the laughing coming from a seemingly empty corner.

"James!" Albus called, "This isn't funny!" This caused James and Fred to double over in hysterics.

"Weasley are you deaf? Move your big bushy haired body off of me!" Scorpius nearly shouted.

"I can't!" Rose squirmed trying to sit up, but when she did she tried to put her hand on the ground, dragging Melanie's arm with her. "I'm stuck!"

"Uh oh." Rich voiced as he tried to remove his knee from Albus's back.

"Great." The sarcasm practically dripped off Melanie's voice.

"You can't be serious?" Scorpius voiced as he tried to push her off.

"James!" Al yelled, "You're in for it this time!"

"Oh I'm so scared, what are you going to do run and tell mum?" James grinned toothily down at him.

Albus simply glared, trying to form a plan while his friends attempted to stand all around him.


End file.
